


Soriel Week 2017

by Utadukeeus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utadukeeus/pseuds/Utadukeeus
Summary: So, I'm not really used to writing romance that much, or ship fics in general. So I decided to take advantage of Soriel Week to force myself to get better at it.They aren't that much, and aren't that special. But I hope you guys all enjoy my work and hope you decide to take the time to look at my other works.





	1. Nightshade

Sans was making his way back home from Grillby's chugging down his last bottle of ketchup for the night. This was a particularly hard night for him. The human had reset the timeline countless times and had just left the Underground. 

King Asgore has disappeared and no one knew where he went. Many had assumed that the human had murdered him, but why would they? After all, they went through the entire Underground making friends with everyone, refusing to hurt a single soul. Would they really just turn heal at the last second? Whatever really happened, it didn't matter anymore. 

Especially with the queen reclaiming her throne. She had announced that she was gonna make some major changes, but hadn't specified. Whatever it was, Sans was gonna find out tomorrow. 

After all, he's the judge and has to report the human's results to somebody. That somebody being the queen as Asgore is gone. 'boy...' he thought. 'what a mess this's turned into....'

Finally making it to the door, he was about to reach for the knob. However, it swung open with Papyrus standing on the other side. 

"SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed. "WERE YOU REALLY AT GRILLBY'S ALL THIS TIME!? WHY? IF YOU WERE HUNGRY, I COULD HAVE JUST MADE YOU A BOWL OF SPAGHETTI."

"heh..." Sans shrugged. "sorry, bro. i just felt like having a couple o' burgs, y'know?"

"NO, I DO NOT ACTUALLY KNOW." Papyrus said. "THAT STUFF ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU, BROTHER. YOU NEED TO BE HEALTHY FOR OUR JOB AND THAT STUFF DOESN'T HELP!"

"always right, bro...." Sans sighed as he went inside, making his way upstairs. 

"SANS?" Papyrus said. 

"hmm?" the smiling skeleton was already heading upstairs. 

"IS SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND?" Papyrus asked. "YOU SEEM A LITTLE....OFF TODAY...."

"nah, i'm fine..." Sans shrugged. "just couldn't come up with any good material, today..."

"SANS...." Papyrus muttered. However, the smiling skeleton was already in his room, going to bed. The tall skeleton quietly shut the door and sighed. Sad that he couldn't help his brother. He changed into his pajamas after he made it upstairs and read a bedtime story to himself, not wanting to wake up his brother that night. 

*********************************************************************************************************

This was an important morning. The queen had asked the judge to report early that day. But as usual, Sans was still dead asleep and it was almost noon. If anyone could actually be late to their own funeral, it'd be Sans. After slowly stretching out and throwing on his hoodie, he trudged his feet and slowly slid them into the slippers. Making his way downstairs into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of ketchup. 

After taking a couple sips, he licked his lips and took a shortcut to judgement hall. Closing the cap of the bottle and hiding it under his hoodie, he sighed and turned around, and there she was. 

The old queen, Toriel. Tall and beautiful, she wore a special purple dress adorned with nightshade along the sleeves. The Dreemurr family crest was jewel encrusted. Right in the center of the chest area. The collar was dark blue and extended out, forming a heart around her neck when facing her. She had jewelry attached with a silk cloth hanging off her horns. Because of that, it made her horns resemble a hennin.

"Are you the judge?" she asked with ruby red eyes. Sans wanted to swallow his tongue. The queen looked unapproachable to him. He was lucky he was a skeleton, otherwise he'd be blushing hard.

"y-yeah..." he said. "i'm supposed to give the human's results to ya, right?" Toriel nodded her head in response. "right..." he muttered, scratching the back of his skull. "the uh..human actually had no LV, or EXP for that matter." He looked up at her and she had a subtle smile, what she was happy about, he wasn't sure. "in fact, they made a lot of friends on their way here. getting people to like them and care about them, they were probably happy. they didn't gain LOVE, but gained love. know what i'm sayin'?

The queen giggled in response and nodded her head. "Yes, I understand perfectly." she said. "It makes me happy to know that they took my guidance to heart. Thank you for your report."

"heh, snow problem..." Sans said.

The queen giggled in response, but paused. "Wait a minute... that voice..." the queen muttered, placing a finger on her chin. She gasped. "My goodness! How could I have not recognized you sooner! I think we may know each other!"

"wait a minute..." Sans muttered. "could you be the nice lady from behind the door?"

"Yes!" she said. "Indeed I am. It is good to finally meet you in person, Sans." she smiled. 

"yeah, nice to meetcha, too." he said. She motioned for him to follow her and they made their way down the hallway and out of the castle, making their way down the kingdom. 

They exchanged puns and knock knock jokes throughout the walk, laughing and merrily strolling around, forgetting their important roles for a time. 

"y'know, i've been trying to get myself a good camouflage shirt, but i just can't seem to find one..." he shrugged. She snorted and held his hand. 

"Oh, Sans..." she giggled. "Thank you for your time. I had honestly forgotten everything for a moment." she smiled. 

"heh..." he looked up at her. "me too..."

"Oh, I wish this moment could last forever..." she muttered. "But, we have matters to attend to."

"yeah, i hear ya..." he sighed. 

"Sans, I have to ask for your opinion on something..." she looked down at him. She was still smiling, but it seemed more of a nervous smile than joyous. 

"shoot." he said. 

"As you know..." she started. "My ex had declared war on the humans for a very long time. What happened as a result was horrible. So many innocent youths taken away...." she sighed. "I don't want to continue his mad quest. I cannot handle the loss of another child, which is why I want to end this foolish war. But I am afraid that the rest of the kingdom won't react well to it. Do you think I should go through with it?"

"tori..." he said. "if i'm being blunt. someone's gonna get hurt no matter what decision ya make. that's just the way things are. if you end this war with the humans, some monsters'll try to fight you. but if you just hide away here, pretending to go on with the king's quest, more humans'll just die. you can't make everyone happy, that's just the way things are. so you might as well do what ya want. besides, if you just hide away here and keep going on with the war, well...to be perfectly honest, you'd be no different from him..."

"I know..." she muttered. "You're right, it'd be cowardly of me to just go back on everything I've stood for. I am queen and if they don't like my opinions, that's their problem. Thank you, Sans." she kissed him on the cheekbone. The skeleton stopped smiling due to how shocked he was. That was not what he expected. 

"heh...any time..." he said. They went over to a balcony where everyone in the Underground waited for them. Undyne in her armor saluted the queen as she approached them. 

"Hey, your majesty." she said from within her helmet. "Sans, what are you doing here?"

"oh you know..." Sans shrugged while drinking from his ketchup bottle again. "the queen and i knew each other for a while and we were just playin' ketchup." Undyne groaned while Toriel snorted and laughed. 

"I'm assuming that you are the Captain of the Royal Guard." Toriel said. "It is good to finally meet you."

"Yeah, that's me." the warrior smiled. "I'm Undyne. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and smiled. "Anyway, everyone's waiting for you." she said. "I guess Sans and I will be at your side, making sure you're good and safe."

"Yes, of course." Toriel nodded her head. "Thank you for your assistance. I must admit, I am nervous." she said, wiping away some sweat. "It has been a while since I have spoken to these people. And I don't think they'll like what I have to say. I just hope they'll accept the changes..." She wasn't sure, though. These monsters have been bloodthirsty for humans for over a thousand years. Now, all of a sudden, they're gonna be told to stop attacking them. This was a huge but necessary heel turn. But, what if the monsters reject her? What if they question her authority? What if there was a rebellion? Could she stop it without hurting anyone? Would she be forced to raise her hand against her people? Would she become a martyr for her cause? She was doing a good job hiding it so far, this was all building up in her. Her heart beat skyrocketed and she started to sweat even more. She took a nervous deep breath, but suddenly, something grabbed her hand. She turned her head and there he was.

Sans, holding her hand, looking up at her, smiling. He was still there, by her side. At that moment, she realized that no matter what, he'd be by her side. He would be there to support her on her decisions and he'll be there to protect her should anyone come after her. All those thoughts and nerve-wracking feelings she had just disappeared as she looked down to him. Now, it was all replaced with a surge of indescribable feelings, welling up into a bright pink blush in her cheeks. She blinked as she caught herself in the moment and smiled back at him, and she held tightly onto his hand. They made their way to the balcony and she looked down upon the crowd down below, still holding Sans' hand. Undyne stood guard from behind. The queen closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Greetings everyone!" she announced with a booming voice. "I believe you all know why we are here, today. King Asgore has disappeared and the human has left the Underground. As surprising as this loss is, we have to stay determined and keep together. Which is why I have returned to reclaim my throne. We cannot let the kingdom fall apart. However, for us to really unite and recover from this, some changes have to be made. Which is why I make this official decree...." she took a deep breath. "Any and all activity of hunting, fighting and hurting any humans is to be prohibited. Effective immediately."

The crowd gasped in response and many monsters started whispering among themselves. 

"This war between us monsters and the humans has caused far too much suffering." she continued. "In order for us to recover and move on. We must do so in peace, not violence. Take a look at the human. Had they adopted King Asgore's attitude, some of you might not be standing here now." the monsters continued to whisper among themselves. "This war has claimed too many lives from both sides. In order for us to heal and move on, we must bury this hatchet. Know this, ending this war is not the same thing as waving a white flag. It is recognizing that the conflict has caused too much pain and that it is time to move on. So, my subjects. Are you willing to forgive and move on with me? Are you ready to finally end this madness? Will you stand with me?" 

 

Some monsters in the crowd cheered for the queen while others remained silent, unsure of what to make of her speech. Some monsters growled and stormed away from the crowd. 

This type of mixed reaction was expected, and Toriel sighed in response. She walked away from the balcony with Sans still holding onto her hand. She looked down at him. "How do you think it went?" she asked. 

"i think ya did great." he shrugged. "couldn't have said it better myself..."

"Hey, Sans?" she muttered, while facing him. He looked up at her, unsure of what she was gonna say. Nothing was said, she simply hugged him tightly and they both blushed. "Thank you." she said. "It was much easier knowing that you were by my side."

"heh..." he hugged back. "don't mention it."


	2. Oleander

It had been a while since queen Toriel declared the end of the war with humans. Tensions were high since then. But, that didn't stop the smiling skeleton and the queen from meeting up more frequently. Sans had already done his job as the judge. 

However, he was also a Royal Sentry, and the queen requested that he should bring his reports to her directly. Not only did she want him by her side, but she also wanted his protection.

Since her speech at the balcony, a terrible rumor spread across the Underground saying that some of the monsters might attempt to overthrow her soon. The queen felt safe and secure around her sentry, and this was a good enough excuse to get closer to him. 

This didn't bother him at all. After all, he was more than happy to be around her. Exchanging puns, quips and jokes was always his favorite pastime. However, even he started to worry. After all, monsters started acting differently around the them in the kingdom. It did nothing to settle their nerves. 

It was time again. Sans had just finished patrolling (sleeping) in Snowdin and was on his way to send his report, taking a shortcut to the castle. There she was again, this time wearing the classic robes she had while in the ruins. She looked a little distressed. 

"sup, tori." the smiling skeleton said, handing his case report to her. She took a deep breath as she graciously accepted the report and scanned the pages. "you alright?" Sans asked. "you seem....off....."

She sighed. "Sans..." she muttered. "How do I put this?" She slowly paced towards the window, gazing out, the light glistening on her fur, revealing all her good qualities to the skeleton. "One of my agents has yet to report in.... and with what's been going on..."

"ya think they were-" she shushed him before he could finish that sentence. She motioned him to follow her past the throne room and to the barrier, where no one could be eavesdropping. 

"Yes...." she muttered. "I do..." 

"got any proof?" he asked. She shook her head in sad disappointment. 

"Only this unsettling feeling that I can't seem to shake off..." she said. 

"so whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked.

"His last known location was in Waterfall...." she muttered. "I want you and Undyne to go and investigate, see what could have happened."

"you sure ya want me getting involved?" he asked. "i mean.... i don't normally do that type of thing."

"I'm sending you because I can trust you." she shook her head. "So, will you please do this for me?" He took a deep breath and sighed. 

"alright."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Undyne was already at the location. It was nearby the Waterfall where everyone left their trash. The skeleton took a shortcut and met up with her. She looked down into the abyss, on one knee, seeming to have been lost in thought. She had no idea that he was behind her. 

"sup." he said. She jumped up and turned around in response, almost wheezing. 

"God, Sans!" she gasped. "Don't ever do that again!"

"heh.." he shrugged. "what can i say? i come and go as i please..." he sighed. "guessin' tori's already told ya why i'm here." She sighed and nodded her head. "alright..where do we start?" 

Undyne motioned for him to follow her. "She said I should have you come along as backup..." she said. "Not sure why, I could do this by myself and you're as lazy as the day is long..."

They made their way through the water and sludge over to where the agent was last seen. She turned around and pointed down at the ground as soon as they got back to dry land. "Look..." she muttered. "Footprints..."

"don't see nothin'." Sans shrugged. 

"You aren't looking hard enough." She shook her head. 

"why would i?" he asked. "i've got you around..." Undyne groaned as she hid her face in the palm of her hand. 

"Just follow me..." she said. They slowly made their way through the caves, following the slowly fading trail. Undyne paused and dropped to her knee. She opened her mouth and slowly let out her snake-like tongue. After a minute of slowly walking around with it sticking out. "Something was burning here...." she said. "Recently..."

"like what?" Sans asked. 

"I'm not really sure..." she said. "I'll try to follow the smell..." They continued their way through the caves, making their way over to Hotland.

"you sure you don't smell the lava?" Sans thought aloud. "i dunno, just throwin' ideas..."

"No, it's not the lava." Undyne said. "It smells like my cooking. Ya know, just not as bad." Now, they were getting closer to Sans' hot dog stand. Making their way over to a plant, burnt to a crisp, seemingly unrecognizable. Undyne started coughing and gagging. 

"you okay?" Sans asked. 

"I...not really..." she said. "I feel like I'm gonna..." she rushed over to the cliff, vomiting. She coughed and wiped her lips with one of her gauntlets. 

"geez!" Sans gasped. "you alright?"

"Not really..." she said. Not a moment later, she passed out. Sans' eye sockets went blank. He slowly made his way over and picked up the burnt plant, hiding it under his hoodie. He then grabbed hold of Undyne and took a shortcut to Alphys' lab.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The royal scientist was watching anime, as usual. Having nothing to do. She was about to reach for more junk food when she saw Sans appear in front of the TV out of nowhere with Undyne over his shoulders.

"heya." he said. Alphys yelped and jumped out of her chair, falling on her back. "heh...sorry..." the smiling skeleton said. 

"S-sans!" Alphys gasped while getting up. She adjusted her glasses. "Wh-what a-are you doing here?" She started fidgeting with her hands. "W-what happened to U-un-undyne!? Is-is she alright?"

"i don't really know..." he said. "she found this burnt plant and fainted. i was wondering if you could find out what's goin' on."

"Oh, o-o-of course!" Alphys started to sweat. "Just uh...place her on that table there. And you said uh...something about a p-plant?"

"yeah." Sans said as he placed Undyne on the bed. The skeleton wiped the sweat off his skull. That was WAY too much work for him. He reached into the hoodie and held out the burnt plant. Alphys put on a gas mask as she took the plant. After seeing what it did to Undyne, it was best that way. She waddled over to one of her fancy machines and put the plant inside the capsule, and activated the machine.

"Alright..." she muttered. "Thi-this machine should uh...be able to tell me what the plant was before..well...you know." She made her way over to Undyne with the special food that she always gives the warrior. "I'll do w-what I can to help Undyne. It'll take a while for the muh-machine to tell me the results. So, why don't you report what you found and I'll text you the results?"

"got it." Sans said, heading towards the door. "thanks alph."

"Uh..anytime." Alphys scratched the back of her neck. With that done, he took a shortcut back to Toriel. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The queen was in her nightgown, looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed, wondering how the investigation went. She hasn't heard anything from Sans since she sent him out with Undyne and she started to worry. However, that worry disappeared as Sans appeared behind her. She widened her eyes in shock and turned around. "Sans!" she gasped. "Are you alright? What has happened? Have you found anything? What has become of my agent?"

"hey, tori." he responded. "undyne and i were uh...following the smell of some burning plant. ya see uh...undyne got real sick so i had to drop her off to dr. alphys. i also gave her the burnt plant since i've got a feeling that, that's what made undyne sick in the first place. we didn't find your agent, though...sorry..."

Toriel sighed. Sad that her agent hasn't been found but relieved to see the smiling skeleton's okay. "Well..." she muttered. "Its better than nothing. Thank you, Sans."

"no problem, tori." he shrugged. "its what friends do. look out for each other, y'know?" She nodded her head in response and sat down on her bed. "so, if there's nothing else, i think imma head out. paps is probably worried sick."

"Sans?" Toriel muttered. He looked at her. She seemed nervous. "Will you...stay the night with me? It's just that....with everything going on. I'd feel much safer with someone by my side."

Sans looked down at his feet, then back up at her. "sure...i guess i can just tell paps i spent the night out i guess." Her worried expression changed to a genuine smile. Something Sans hadn't seen for a while.

"Thank you." she said. The skeleton took out his phone and placed it on her nightstand and took off his hoodie, hanging off of one of the chairs. He laid next to her on the king sized bed and watched as Toriel turned out the lights. "Goodnight, Sans." she said, closing her eyes. 

"night, tori..." he muttered. 

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep. They felt safe and comfortable around each other, so falling asleep was no problem that night. However, at some point. Sans' phone vibrated with a text message from Alphys. Reading only one word. 'Oleander.' it said. 

However, Sans and Toriel were still both asleep. Unaware that he even got the message.


	3. Hydrangea

Toriel and Sans slept late into the morning. With everything going on, they needed the sleep. Especially the queen with her kingdom questioning her authority. Her friend was right by her side, making her feel safe and protected. He felt so as well. 

Eventually, Toriel's phone vibrating on the nightstand woke her up. Slowly getting up, yawning and stretching her arms. She reached out for the phone and slowly swiped the screen, noticing she had thirteen missed calls from many different phone numbers. 

She gasped and quickly rubbed her eyes. So many people have tried to reach her and she was too busy sleeping. She wasn't going to accidentally ignore this person. She answered the call and brought the phone to her ear. 

"This is Toriel." she chirpped. "How can I help you?"

"Finally!" a deep, static voice said on the other end of the line. "I've been trying to reach you for the past ten minutes!"

"Past ten minutes?" Toriel asked. "Wait, have you called me from all these numbers?"

"Yes." the voice said. "Now, listen. There isn't much time."

"Not much time for what?" Toriel asked. "What's going on?"

"Two assassins have figured out a way to sneak past all your security." the voice said. "You've got two minutes to get out of there before they kill you."

Toriel's heart leaped to her throat and her eyes grew twice their normal size after hearing what the voice said. It was as if time had stopped for a moment from her shock. Not moving a muscle, the phone slipped out of her hand and there was a loud crack as it landed on the hard tile floor.

 

She turned around, looking at the smiling skeleton sleeping soundly in her bed. She reached out and started to shake him awake."Sans?" she said, still shaking him. "Sans!" Not a moment later, the smiling skeleton opened his eye sockets which quickly became blank as he saw Toriel's expression.

"tori?" he muttered while gently grabbing her wrists. Stopping her from shaking him anymore. "what's going on?"

"We have to get out of here!" Toriel said, holding his hand and pulling him out of bed. "Two assassins are coming to kill me!" Sans stopped smiling after hearing that and started to run for once. By her side, they made it to Judgement Hall and she took him to wall at the end of it. Sliding the palm of her hand, as if looking for something. 

She smiled as she found what she was looking for and gently pushed on one of the bricks, revealing a hidden mechanism behind the wall. This was all surprising to the smiling skeleton. It seems the Royal Family kept some secrets from even their closest friends. Who would have guessed that they had a panic room?

The wall started to open up, revealing a hallway leading to a hidden portion of the castle. She grabbed his hand, led him inside and pulled onto a chain attached to the wall inside the hallway, closing the wall behind them. Leading him further in, she showed him the panic room. 

It had many monitors which seemed reminiscent of Alphys' lab. However, the hidden cameras were recording certain areas of the castle instead of the entire Underground, including the royal bedroom. 

Time was up, the assassins should be making their way in. Toriel wanted to see if the caller had been telling the truth and chose to do it from a safe area in case if they were telling the truth. Unfortunately, they were. 

Two monsters slowly came inside the royal bedroom. Both wearing black under armor and vests, carrying countless knives and other hidden weapons. The countless pockets on their cargo pants seem to have been stuffed with other weird tools and devices. Not much could be made out as the monsters wore hoods and masks, hiding their faces as much as possible. However, neither monster seemed to have been able to hide their tails, which seemed to belong to felines. 

There were two things Toriel was able to make out. One monster was male while the other was female and that they were both cat monsters based on their tales. 

Toriel wiped the sweat from her brow, relieved to have woken up in the nick of time. Watching as the two assassins rummaged through her stuff in the throne room, looking for a possible lead on her. The male assassin slowly crept to the bed and dropped to one knee. Holding the phone with the cracked screen to a light. 

"Hmmm..." the male assassin muttered. "Must have dropped it in a hurry..."

"Great." the female assassin groaned and leaning her head back, drooping her arms. "You know what that means."

The male turned his head to his companion. "She knew we were coming." he concluded. He stood up straight and tossed the phone aside. "I'll search the throne room and the barrier." he told her. "You search the rest of the castle. She could have slipped past us without us noticing." The male nodded his head and was about to leave the room when his tale accidentally knocked over a pot with a Hydrangea plant in it. 

“Oops…” he shrugged.

The female sighed and shook her head as they both left the room. Searching the rest of the castle for their target. Being careful enough to not make too much noise and not disturb any patrolling guard. 

"what do we do?" Sans asked while looking up at his queen. She didn't respond. She just continued to stare at the cameras, watching every movement the assassins made. "tori?" he grabbed her hand and she gasped. Looking down at him.

Getting her out of her trance. She walked over to a closet and pulled out a purple cloak, throwing it over herself and pulling up the hood over her head. Hiding her ears and her horns. "We have to get out of here." she said as she reached into the closet again and pulled out a much smaller cloak for her friend. 

He thanked her after she handed it to him and he quickly threw it over himself. "where do you think we should go?" he asked. 

"I don't really know..." she said. "Unfortunately, it would be impossible for me to go hide somewhere like Snowdin or Waterfall...." she shook her head. Being queen had its downsides after all. "The only place I can think of that would be safe would be the Ruins." she sighed. 

"alright..." Sans shrugged. "i can get us there." he reached out for her hand. "c'mon, let's take a shortcut." Before she could say anything, they both vanished. As if they were never in the panic room at all.

*********************************************************************************************************

Sans didn't have the coordinates to get them both inside the ruins, but he did manage to get them outside of the large door where they would tell each other knock knock jokes to pass the time. "sorry i couldn't get us inside." he said. "never got the chance to come inside."

"It's alright, my friend." Toriel smiled, hugging him. "You've done more than enough to help me." She reached into her nightgown and pulled out the key. Quickly unlocking the door, she held her friends hand as she led him inside for the first time. They closed the door behind them and locked it again before they made it down the hallway and up the stairs. Back into the house which Toriel had isolated herself in for so long. 

She took a deep breath and sighed. Glad to be back here, for once. She led Sans over to the living room where they both took off their cloaks and hung them on the chairs of the dining table. Sans sat down, leaning back on one of the chairs as he put his feet on the table. Toriel went over and started a fire and sat down on her large armchair. Leaning back and closing her eyes. 

After a brief moment, she turned her head to the skeleton smiling once again as he closed his eye sockets. "Sans?" she muttered.

"hmm?" he opened one eye socket. 

"I hope this isn't too much to ask, but..." she put on a nervous expression. "will you stay with me for a while?"

"course." he said, not moving an inch. "i ain't goin' nowhere. if paps calls me, i'll just tell him i'm at grillby's or somethin'."

She started to smile as she felt safe once again. She had no idea how she could ever repay her friend. He's done so much for her in the short time since her coronation. She was glad to have him by her side. "Thank you, my friend." she muttered as she reached out to her bookshelf. Reading more about snails once again. Not minding it at all this time. After all, she now had someone to read it with.


	4. Daphne

Things have gotten worse for the Underground since Sans and Toriel had moved to the ruins. Many monsters have been in an uproar about the queen disappearing as more strange events have been happening. Raising many questions among the civilians with no queen to guide them or help them in their time of need. 

Toriel had seen what's been going on in the Underground since she moved to the ruins and realized that she can't hide away forever. While she would once again have a target painted on her back, she can't spend eternity in the ruins with no one to rule the Underground.

Unfortunately, due to her absence. Some monsters have been forming splinter groups all thinking they could do better ruling the Underground. Undyne managed to take down most of these small groups and retain order. But she still gas yet to find the one that went after Toriel's life. While many of these groups wanted to rule, most, if not all wanted to spare Toriel.

Today was the day. Toriel had to come out of the ruins and return to her people. With Sans by her side, she would feel much safer and much more comfortable. But her punny friend could only do so much for her. They put their cloaks back on and left the ruins.

On their way back to the castle, Toriel saw first hand the civil unrest of the Underground. Monsters all gathering around any commercial regarding the queen, making snide comments and crude remarks. Unaware of her presence nearby. Toriel wanted to cry. Feeling like she had failed her people, but she had to keep moving. She had to be brave and stay determined. For her own sake, and the kingdom. 

Sans, seeing his friend getting stressed, gave her a bouquet of daphne which made her smile. He out took her into an alley where no one would see them take a shortcut to the castle. 

*********************************************************************************************************

Now in the throne room. Toriel sat on her throne, hiding her face in her palms, quietly sobbing. Sans, no longer smiling, gently patted her back. Doing his best to comfort her. "its okay, tori." he muttered. "they just don't understand everything that's been goin' on...."

"No, its not..." she whimpered. "I've been hiding away from my pursuers like a coward! That's not what a queen should do! I should be out there, helping my people and I left them once again!" Sans lifted her head and saw looked her in her glistening red eyes. Her makeup running down her face with her tears. Her fur all messed up from the stress. 

"i don't care what they say about you..." he said. This time he wore his real smile. It was genuine and full of life. Nothing like the mask he hides behind around everyone all the time. "you're still my queen..." he muttered. 

 

They looked each other dead in their eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, they leaned closer and closer. Soon enough, her lips pressed against where his would be if he had any. 

She widened her eyes in shock, realizing he was full of surprises. He was cold and dry as ice, tasting like spear mint while she was warm and moist, tasting of cinnamon. 

They let go of each other for a brief moment and nuzzled as they laid down in the large flower garden. Forgetting everything for only a brief moment. They both snickered as they laid down next to each other, looking up at at the ceiling and then at each other. 

Unfortunately, moments like this don't last forever. Their was interrupted when a guard walked inside and gasped as he found them laying among the flowers, laughing as they exchanged flower puns. 

"M-my queen!" the guard gasped as he dropped his sword. Toriel gasped and quickly got up while her friend remained laying in the flowers, not wanting to get up yet. "You're back!?"

Toriel closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I am." she said. "I am tired of running away. I am tired of hiding from my enemies. I am tired of being afraid of my people." She opened her eyes and her look became dead serious. "I have returned." she said. 

Although she couldn't see it, the guard smiled from behind his helmet. "Good..." he muttered as he saluted her and walked off.

Toriel turned and got her lazy bones friend onto his feet and she led him down Judgement hall back to the throne room. She told him to wait outside and give her a moment. He didn't complain. It gave him another excuse to sit down and get a little shuteye. 

She went inside and washed her face. Grooming her fur and reapplying her make up, she threw on the classic robes she used to wear back in the ruins. The Dreemurr family crest proudly sewn onto it. She had put on her jeweled crown which complimented her horns. Making them look as if they were part of the crown. She came back outside after quickly brushing her teeth and woke her friend up. 

"We should talk to that guard." she said as she lifted him up to his feet. "Perhaps, he can tell us everything that we have missed since we left."

Sans shrugged in response. "sure, why not?" he said. They quickly made their way around the castle looking for the guard, checking the throne room in case if he had gone back to check up on them. He wasn't there. They went the other way and went out onto the path leading away from the castle. 

Toriel widened her eyes in shock and gasped at the sight before her. It was the two cat monsters from before standing over a pile of dust. Still wearing everything they had on before. 

"He seemed a little eccentric, huh?" the male said. The female shrugged in response. They heard the gasp and slowly looked up, they had found their target. "Well well..." the male said, smiling from behind his mask. "Guess this little game of hide 'n seek's over."

"Yes, you are right." Toriel said. "I am done hiding. I want to know who sent you and why they want me dead." Everything around them turned black and everyone looked at the queen.

'Toriel.' the menu said. 'Atk: 80, Def: 80. *She won't be hiding anymore.'

"heh..." Sans shrugged as his left eye glowed aqua and yellow. "two cats, huh? let's see if you have nine lives..."

'Sans.' the menu said. 'Atk: 1, Def: 1. *The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage.'

"Shame you won't find out." the male said as he extended his claws. They began to glow orange and extended much longer than they should. Reaching out to the point where they could have been swords. With the magic making them razor sharp. 

'Saber.' the menu said. 'Atk: 45, Def: 30. *As cruel as he is fluffy.'

"Time to get paid." the female said as her claws began to glow orange as well. However, they didn't extend like her companion's.

'Lepra.' the menu said. 'Atk: 50, Def: 45. *No, she doesn't listen to Def Leppard.'

"You know," Toriel growled. "its rude to have not introduced yourselves until now."

"About as rude as leaving your people after becoming queen?" Saber asked. Toriel shook her head, bearing her teeth. He was gonna regret saying that. They all slowly made their way around the room, waiting in anticipation for someone to make a move. The cats charged towards the two monsters, claws extended. 

However, the both got knocked into the air by bones which appeared out of nowhere. Getting struck by fireballs in the middle of the air. The assassins landed rather ungracefully as they seemed to have been covered in soot. Before they could get up, both their souls turned blue and they were sent flying down the path away from the castle. They soon ended up floating over a cliff at the end and the smiling skeleton appeared right at the edge with his fake smile. 

"What are you doing?" Saber gasped. "I can't move!"

"icey someone's getting nervous..." Sans chuckled. "normally, i would do something i know i won't regret later. but y'see tori wants to know who sentcha." He threw them against the wall and formed a cage of blue bones around them. "so, yer gettin' off easy."

Toriel smiled at her friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Glad he was able to capture them for her. She didn't know if she could take them both on at once, so she was grateful that he was by her side. While he made sure that the two assassins weren't going anywhere. Toriel went off to find a couple royal guards. 

She ran into two fish monsters enjoying some nicecream, despite still wearing their armor. At first, they were shocked to see her as she had gone to hiding for a few days. But she explained everything that had happened to them and had them arrest the two assassins. Taking them to the royal dungeon for interrogation. 

While the guards would get all the information they needed out of Saber and Lepra. Toriel had gone back to her throne room and looked out the window, standing by the large flower garden. While it was sad to see how far some of her people were willing to go, she was glad that Sans was with her for the entire time. 

They managed to survive the day by working together, protecting each other. As long as they remained together, nothing else matters. She soon felt something grab her hand and she looked down at the smiling skeleton holding her hand. Looking out the window with her. 

She smiled down upon him and clutched his hand as they enjoyed the view of the kingdom together.


	5. Buttercup

A large group of monsters all gathered around a table, looking over a map of the Underground. One monster stood guard at the door, peaking out every now and then to make sure no one else was coming. 

"I believe you all know why I've called you in today...." the monster at the end of the table said. He stood up and leaned on the table, getting closer to his comrades. "Saber and Lepra failed. While they did manage to capture and interrogate one of the queen's agents. That fellow died not long after since they never bothered to give him any antidote. Since they went straight away, on their own. Without telling any of us. They were the only ones who knew how to infiltrate the castle."

"What do you suggest we do?" one of the other monsters asked. "That was probably our best shot at getting her..."

"The reason why I called us all here is to plan our next move." The monster standing up said. "We won't have an opportunity like we did last time. Which is why we can't afford to be as reckless as those two were."

There was a loud scream coming from the hallway and a loud crash. All monsters at the table stood up straight, they knew to be prepared for whatever was coming.The monster by the door leaned his back against the wall and peaked through the crack as it was opened slightly. Waiting for a figure to appear. However there was a sudden crack as a large fist punched the monster through the wall. Sending him flying. 

Everyone gasped as the fist retracted and the wall shattered. Revealing Undyne in her famous Royal Guard armor. She took a couple large steps in, spear in hand and growling. Ready for a fight. One monster tried to run away, but she threw a spear right at the direction in which he was heading. 

Undyne materialized another spear in hand, giving a clear message to everyone else that there was no point in fighting or fleeing. They wouldn't stand a chance against her and she could easily outrun all of them. 

They had no choice but to surrender. They held their hands in the air, over their heads. Grunting in disappointment. 

Undyne, obviously not being able to carry them all. Decided to force them all to sprint all the way to the royal dungeon. All the way from Waterfall. It was a long trek and everyone except Undyne was out of breath. They were all too tired to stand up while the cell bars closed on them. Undyne took off her helmet and smiled as she saluted to queen Toriel when she came down stairs. 

"Is this really all of them?" the queen asked. 

"Yup!" Undyne chirped. "Spears are a good way to prevent any stragglers from moving too far from the group."

"Wait, you didn't kill any of them, did you?" Toriel gasped. 

"No, of course not." Undyne raised an eyebrow. "None of them got impaled if that's what you mean. Only one who got really hurt was the guard, and he just got some teeth knocked out." With nothing else to report, Undyne saluted again and walked off.

Toriel sighed and shook her head, but didn't say anything else. She knew Undyne wasn't exactly a gentle monster, but she managed to get all the rebels here alive. Even if they were a little hurt. 

With the rebels imprisoned, the queen's place on the throne was secure. She had both Undyne and her friend to thank for that. Looking over at the prisoners in disappointment, she sighed. Glad that she was no longer in danger, she was on her way back the the throne room. Making her way through judgment hall. Where Sans, his brother and Undyne were all on the phone with someone. Undyne was saying something and her eyes sparked when she saw the queen.

"TORIEL! TORIEL!" Undyne called, holding the phone in the air. "Do you wanna-"

"Sorry, Undyne." Toriel bowed her head. "I'm a little busy, perhaps another time."

"Oh..." Undyne sighed and turned around. Talking on the phone again, letting Toriel pass by.

The queen moved over into the phone room, walking through the field of buttercups and out into the hallway towards the barrier. She looked at the powerful spell with a sad smile. Wondering how her latest child is doing now that they've left the Underground. She hoped that they were happy wherever they were. 

It was sad with the barrier in the way. The exit to the Underground was so close and yet so far. With the human souls gone, she had no idea how the monsters would ever get out. Would they be stuck here forever? Was there even a point in her keeping everyone's hopes up?

She didn't know anymore. She was about to head off to bed when she heard footsteps from behind. She turned around and saw the smiling skeleton putting his phone in his pocket. 

"welp..." he said. "phone's dead...oh well...guess you wouldn't be able to talk to 'em even if ya wanted to."

"Perhaps another time." Toriel said. "Its a shame for them, whomever they were."

"yeah, maybe later, tho." Sans shrugged.

"Sans?" Toriel looked down at the skeleton. 

"yeah?" he looked up. She hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you...for everything." she said. 

"aww don't mention it..." Sans smiled. 

"No, it really means a lot to me." Toriel smiled. "Not many would have done so much for me. You stayed with me every time I asked and helped Undyne find the rebels for me. A lot of people like to say that you're lazy and won't get anything done. But, you proved them all wrong with what you did for me."

"don't mention it, really." he shrugged. 

"I just have one last request..." she cupped her hands on his jawbone, smiling. "Would you....stay with me?"

"tori..." Sans sighed and gave a sad look. "what about paps? i can't just leave him..."

"Sans, I won't force you to move away from your brother." she said. "He's the head of the Royal guard and you're the judge. If anything, you should both be living here."

"tori...that sounds a bit like a stretch...." Sans said. 

"Please, just please...I want to be with you." Toriel said. "I......I love you..." she widened her eyes in shock. Even she didn't expect those words to come out. Looking down at Sans, he was as shocked as she was. They kissed once before, but that was just the heat of the moment. Could they truly have feelings for each other? 

"tori...." Sans muttered. 

"Sans, if both you and your brother come....will you?" she asked. He smiled and nodded his head. Her eyes sparked and she smiled warmly. Hugging him and lifting him in the air, excited for the future. "Thank you so much!" she cheered. "I am so happy you said yes!"

"heh....this all feels like some weird dream, y'know?" he said, smiling. "it's all too good to be true and all..."

 

Her face was pressed against his and they were about to taste each other once again. However....

 

RESET

 

*********************************************************************************************************

Not a moment later, Sans woke up and sat up straight in his bed. Looking out the window to Snowdin. He was no longer smiling. His eye sockets turned blank and even started to twitch and leak a little. He sat there, holding his fake smile as he stared out the window, wiping away his tears.

"yeah...." he sighed. "thought so..." he got out of bed and threw on his hoodie. Sliding his feet into his slippers.

He left the house, making his way to the castle yet again. After all...the kid had one more thing left to do. And, they'd all be living on the surface.

Living happily ever after...right?


	6. Putrescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of respect for the creator of this AU.
> 
> This specific entry is platonic only and nothing more, please don't think otherwise.
> 
> Please do not try to argue with me on this. Platonic Soriel is definitely canon.
> 
> Anyway, credit to http://little-noko.deviantart.com/ for the AU. Thank you for giving me permission to write this little story by the way. Hope its good.
> 
> If you want to learn more about the AU, here's what the creator has up in their works (I'll also add her information about the characters used in this entry and leave links to their artwork. Please check her artwork out, its really good and neither that or this AU gets the attention it deserves.):

The smiling skeleton didn't know how much more of this repetition he could take. The kid just Resetting over and over.

Over the years, something or someone has been able to keep the Resets from affecting everyone and everything in the world. Even Sans wouldn't have complete recollections with what happened in previous timelines. But now, it was much easier for him to remember what had happened.

He was more now able to do more than just recall how many times he had killed the kid. He was able to remember the other timelines such as the ones where they would kill his brother, or some other unlucky individual.

It wasn't just affecting him anymore, either. Now everyone seems to have been acting strange. More...aware, and afraid.

One thing is certain, this world is dying. And, its all thanks to the kid abusing their power over the timeline. If there was a way to save this world, its long gone.

Sans lied there in bed, staring at the ceiling with blan eye sockets. 'IT HAPPENED AGAIN!' he thought. Staring at his ceiling, nearly paralyzed with overwhelming fear. He was going to choke on it. He hid under the blankets and closed his eyes. Wanting to pretend it was nothing but a bad dream. But sadly, it wasn't. And this time, he had reason to be afraid.

 

He finally got out of bed and went over to look at himself in the mirror. He seemed much more flaky than usual. Almost as if he was sick.

What was really strange was what happened to his once white pupils that glow in his eye sockets. They were now cyan and yellow, however not affecting his powers in anyway. He didn't know how to stop them from glowing like that and figured it was best to just leave them alone. While throwing on his hoodie, there was gentle knocking at the door.

"SANS?" a familiar voice said. "ARE YOU READY?"

"yeah, hold on a second." Sans muttered, rubbing his eye sockets and stretching his arms. He opened the door to see an exhausted looking Papyrus.

"BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY?" the tall skeleton asked. "FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS, YOU'VE BEEN....OFF...."

"t's nothin', bro." Sans shrugged. "just a little tired, y'know?"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS TIRED, BROTHER." Papyrus shook his head. "BUT, YOU'RE NOT TELLING AS MANY BAD JOKES AS USUAL. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN INTERESTED IN ANY PUZZLES, EITHER."

"well, i guess i just need a little break..." Sans shrugged, unsure of what he should say.

"SANS...." Papyrus muttered. "PLEASE, I'M YOUR BROTHER..." he reached out, about to put a hand on the smiling skeleton's shoulder. "LET ME HELP-"

"DON'T DO THAT!" Sans snapped, swiping the hand away. His eye sockets turned blank. Sans had felt a sudden surge of fear well up all over his body. He felt a snap when his brother try to touch him. It wasn't going to be a hug or a light tap. Yet, he still felt very afraid. Sans turned around and looked over at his brother who wore an expression of fear and sadness.

"BROTHER...." Papyrus choked. "WHATEVER I DID TO MAKE YOU ANGRY...I JUST...PLEASE...LET ME HELP YOU..."

"sorry, bro..." Sans muttered, his eye sockets still blank. He didn't want to be there anymore. "catch ya later."

"SANS, PLEASE DON'T G-" before Papyrus could finish, Sans had already vanished. The tall skeleton held his head in shame, thinking he had done something to really hurt his brother.

*********************************************************************************************************

Sans appeared out of the Ruins at the end of the forest. He didn't want to leave his brother, but he also didn't want to tell him everything that's happened for years. After all, the monsters were becoming more aware. And it would break the tall skeleton's heart if he had found out what the kid's been doing.

Maybe he couldn't be in the company of his brother, right now. But Sans had one other person he could depend on to make his day better. And, that was his pun buddy. He slowly, lazily trudged through the snow and leaned his back against the door and finally sitting down.

After a brief moment, he gave a couple knocks to let his buddy know he was there. "knock knock." he said. However, there was no answer.

"heh, not in the mood today, huh?" he asked. "that's okay...me neither..." he sighed and waited about a minute for something to happen. There was still no response. Maybe, the old lady was busy with something and she was runnin' late. It didn't matter. This gave the skeleton a good excuse to get a little shut eye.

After a couple hour nap, he leaned over and knocked the door again. "knock knock." he said. Still no response. Did the lady forget about today? He knocked again, but this time. The door opened a little, revealing that no one was behind it.

The skeleton stood outside and opened the door a little more. He figured that he should check up on her and see if she was alright. After all, she would have been here by now. And there was no way the kid was in the ruins yet. He took a deep breath and wandered inside. Slowly making his way down the hallway.

He wondered if he should call her 'old lady' or 'Toriel'. After all, he remembered the previous timelines more clearly, now. He shrugged it off and figured it didn't matter. After all, he just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

He was making his way up the stairs now. The floor boards creaking under his untied shoes, he looked up and wandered into a dimly lit house. It was small and humble, but also very welcoming. 

"lady?" he called out, wandering around the house. "lady?" he made his way over to the bedrooms. Searching every room, even the one under renovations. He sighed as he went back into the hallway, making his way to the other part of the house. "tori!" he called out in a final effort. But nobody came...

He wandered into the living room with a fireplace a book case and a sofa. There she was, Toriel. She was just sitting in the chair. Not reading or sleeping. She just stared out into the space in front of her with a blank expression. Sans' eye sockets turned blank. Unsure of what to make of this. Hesitantly, he took a step forward, then another. The same fear that came when Papyrus touched him was building up again, but why?

Moving closer, he was right in front of her at this point. He looked her dead in the eye with his blank eye sockets. However, she was looking above his head, straight forward. Almost as if he wasn't even in the room. Sans grunted in response, getting a little irritated that she wasn't even paying attention to him. He would have thought that she was mocking him for being short if her expression ever changed. It didn't....

He looked up at her again and saw that she had a scar starting from her nose reaching around in an arc across her cheek and out. He looked down and saw that her robe was torn a little at her hip and that there was another scar right at the tear. It was as if this came from one strong slash of either a claw or a knife.

Sans reached out and took a deep breath. Fighting his fear, he grabbed her hand and held it up in the air. She made no effort to stop him, or even to move. "tori...." he muttered. "you there?" he asked. There was no response. After that he made countless attempts to get her attention. Even pinching her.

For what seemed like forever, he tried everything he could possibly think of. However, she didn't respond. She was still sitting there with that blank expression.

Sans thought about how all the monsters were becoming more aware of everything that's been happening. Whether it'd be having a friendly conversation with the human, or getting murdered by them. Could this be how Toriel reacted? Was it all too much for her to bear that she just...shut down?

It was the only explanation for this. With that, Sans' eye sockets started trembling as he still held onto his friend's hand. Soon enough his vision became blurred as her hand started to get wet from all the tears trickling down from the small skeleton. He was no longer smiling. Sans trembled as he dropped down to his knees. Screaming at the top of his lungs while placing his hands on his skull. He didn't know what else to do. 

He slammed a couple fists into the ground, shattering the floor boards, still screaming. This was it for Tori. With the world slowly dying away and everyone changing. It wasn't going to get better. He knew that. But to lose his friend so soon, he'd never be able to talk to her again. Not while she's sitting there like this. He hid his face into the floor, dead silent.

There was a bit of a shift in the room. Soon enough, there was a light chuckle. Then, a moment later, another. He soon got up again, laughing hysterically, maniacally. With a loud booming voice, he kept laughing while tears streamed down his cheekbones. Almost drowning in them with the latter. His left eye glowing yellow with what seemed like a spark inside instead of the usual iris. 

Soon enough, he jumped up and hugged the goat woman, crying into her robes. She still didn't respond and he knew she wasn't going to. He laid there sobbing into the vegetable's robes for what seemed like forever. Sobbing and even mumbling, gripping the robes tightly with his trembling hands. He looked up, revealing the leaking eye sockets and the terrible frown. She still wore the blank expression, staring out into space.

"tori..." he sobbed. "i....i'm so sorry...."


	7. Dolorem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my final entry. 
> 
> Soriel Week Day 7: Free Day.
> 
> I'm releasing it early because I'm gonna be pretty busy tomorrow and probably won't have time to release it. 
> 
> Good news to the Soriel community. They won't have to put up with me anymore.

Sans slowly opening his eye sockets, slowly rose up from his bed like the undead creature he is. Blinking a couple times and looking out the window. 

Snow, like it is every other time. For some reason he had hoped for something else, but why? What was the point? He had risen up, slowly getting out of bed. He stretched his arms and lazily trudged over to a mirror to take a look at himself. 'What's the point?' a voice in his head asked. 'Do you honestly expect to find something new every time you walk here?' He stared at his reflection. Almost disappointed that there wasn't something. He took a deep breath and sighed as he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

The voice called out again, while he was brushing his teeth this time. 'Oughta help you with your smile.' it said. 'Gotta find some way to hide me after all.' 

Slowly swishing the water around in his mouth and spitting out, he looked up again and forced himself to smile. Like he did every other day. 'What was honestly the point in expecting something else?' the voice asked. 'Its like every other day. Going out to the same places, meeting the same people, doing the same things.'

Making his way out of the bathroom, he slowly trudged over to his clothes that were lazily thrown onto a chair. He didn't have to worry about them being dirty or not. He had his hard working brother to wash his clothes for him. Sliding his feet into his slippers, he looked down at them while putting on his hoodie. 'Bright, pretty colors.' the voice said. 'They always go good with your smile.'

'the one good thing i have...' he thought to himself. Pulling the hood over his head, he went out of the room and slowly made his way downstairs. Looking over into the kitchen, he saw his hardworking brother lifting box after box, getting everything packed. 

Papyrus had just finished lifting the last one making one large stack of all the things they'll need to bring to the surface. "SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed. 

"sup, bro?" Sans looked up from under his hood. 

"YOU LAZY BONES..." the tall skeleton shook his head and put his hand over his forehead. "I HAD SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT WE NEEDED TO GET UP EARLY THIS MORNING TO PACK. YET, HERE YOU ARE. SLEEPING THROUGH EVERYTHING WHILE I DO ALL THE HARD WORK."

'He's right, you know.’ a voice creeped up from behind Sans. 'Everyone around you works so hard while you just sit around, doing whatever you want. Honestly, no wonder they get so irritated with you.'

"sorry, bro." Sans chuckled. "guess i needed the extra sleep."

'Please, you sleep about as much as a koala.' the voice groaned. 'You're seriously trying to tell him you needed that extra sleep?'

"FORGET IT." Papyrus waved it off. "LUCKILY YOU HAVE ME AROUND TO CARRY BOTH OUR WEIGHTS. HOPEFULLY, ONE DAY. YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT MAKES YOU SO TIRED."

"i'm fine, bro." Sans said. 

"WELL...YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO DEPEND ON IF YOU NEED ANYTHING." Papyrus reminded him. "YOU JUST NEED TO ASK."

"heh, not wrong there, bro." Sans chuckled to himself. "i'm headin' out."

"DON'T TAKE TOO LONG!" Papyrus called out as Sans was heading towards the door. Sans waved goodbye and left the house. Looking down at the ground, he slowly trudged his feet along the snow. Not that the snow was very deep at all. That was just something that the smiling skeleton tended to do, anyway. 

Looking around, he saw all the monsters packing their things, all smiling, laughing, and having a good time. Like they're all about to have the time of their lives as soon as they reach the surface, in fact. The bunny who would always get drunk at Grillby's was just leaving the bar when they saw him pass by the bar. 

"Oh hi there, Sansy!" they called out, waving lazily with their paw. "How are you doing?" Sans smiled and nodded his head at them.

"i'm fine." he said as he moved on, walking past the bar and heading to the exit of the town. The drunk bunny smiled as they stopped waving and went off to their home to get their belongings for their new life. 

Meanwhile the smiling skeleton was trudging through the snow in the woods, heading towards one of his favorite places in the Underground. The voice started echoing around him again. 'Seriously? You couldn't say hi back?' it asked. 'Some friend you are.'

Sans continued down the beaten path, making it past all the complicated puzzles his brother had set up over the years to capture humans. He was making it past a hot dog stand. It was there when another monster popped out of nowhere, seeming delighted to see him. Their black eyes sparkling alongside their white fur made them look as if they were made of the snow all around them. Barking with excitement, the lesser dog stuck out their tongue playfully, breathing heavily. 

"heh..." Sans chuckled. "alright..." he held out one hand and in the middle of the air, a bone materialized. The dog's eyes grew three times their normal size at the sight of the delicious looking treat floating carelessly in the air. The dog barked happily as Sans waved his hand around the the bone started flying away. The lesser dog began to chase the bone through the woods. Sans chuckled to himself as he went further in the woods, moving on. Trying to get to the end of it. 

Sure enough, the voice starting creeping up again. 'You're really just gonna leave them like that?' the voice asked. 'What if they wanted to play some more?'

Sans sighed and closed his eye sockets, trudging through the rest of the woods. He opened his eye and sighed in relief as he finally made it. The purple doors always waiting for him at the end of the woods. 'Why do you think they're waiting for you?' the voice asked. 

Sans made his way over to the door and gave a couple gently knocks. 

"Who's there?" a sweet voice chirped from the other side. 

"amish." Sans said. 

"Amish who?" the voice asked, slowly opening the door. It was the tall, beautiful goat woman. Donning her usual purple robes with the white sleeves. The Dreemurr family crest proudly in the center of it. 

"awww, amish you, too." Sans chuckled. The goat woman snickered in response, tearing up and snorting. 

"Good one!" she laughed as she wiped her tears away. "Come in, my friend. Frisk went out to play with Monster Kid and I've already finished packing."

"heh, sweet." Sans chuckled as she grabbed onto his hand. Gently leading him down the hallway and up the stairs into her humble abode. 

'Gonna be a burden on this one, too?' the voice groaned as they entered the kitchen. Sans sighed and looked down at the floor, which Toriel had no problem noticing. 

"What is the matter, my friend?" she asked as they entered the kitchen. 

"nothin'." Sans shrugged. "still a little tired, y'know?"

"Alright." she said and led him over to the table in the living room and sat him down. "Why don't I go prepare us some tea? It will help us both get through the day." Not a moment later, she disappeared into the kitchen. Off to brew some tea.

'Oh come on.' the voice groaned. 'You know she sucks at making tea. If you weren't such an idiot, you wouldn't have to pretend to like it, now.'

Sans leaned over onto the table and hid his face into his arms. Closing his eye sockets. 

Eventually, she came back with the tea. She had put on an apron, bringing a cup for him and her, carefully placing it on the table. Sans looked up from the table and looked carefully at the apron. 

There were stains all over the dried apron, all dried up but VERY recent. She smiled as she untied it and put it on a nearby coat rack. Finally sitting down with him. She carefully blew on her hot cup of tea and carefully sipped it. Savoring the flavor, she looked over at her friend who was smiling, but not drinking his tea. 

'What are you doing?' the voice asked. 'You idiot! You're gonna give us away!"

Sans hadn't even touched his cup, but he looked over at Toriel who had a look of deep concern. Her red ruby eyes, unable to take their gaze off of him. "How are you feeling, my friend?" she asked as she took another sip of her tea. 

Sans chuckled and shrugged, still smiling. "i'm fine." he said. He quickly grabbed his cup of tea and tried to take a quick sip, but accidentally poured some all over his shirt. He hissed as the tea was still hot, burning his bones through his now wet shirt. Toriel gasped and quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen. Bringing back some cold water and a spare t-shirt. 

"Here you go, my friend." she said hastily as she helped him take off his hoodie and took off his shirt. She held a hand out and made sure to heal him.

Her magic was so soothing and tranquil. 'You don't deserve it.' the voice said. 'Here you go, getting yourself into the very thing you tried to avoid.' He sighed as she helped him change into his shirt. She looked over at him as she got back into his chair. Watching him take a sip of his ice cold water. 

"My friend, are you feeling well?" she asked. 

"yeah, i-" 

"Sans..." she shook her head and looked him dead in his eye sockets. 

'Oh my God...' the voice growled. Sans widened his eye sockets in shock. She saw through him. It wasn't as simple as reading him, though.

He took a closer look into her eyes and stopped smiling. His eye sockets turned blank.

That was the look of someone who hears the voice, too. Constantly berating them as they try to get the simplest of things done. Reminding them of all their wrong doings. Quick to point out their mistakes.

They both could be having the greatest days of their lives. Only to have that voice creep around them, reminding them that all good things come to an end. And, that they'll just move right back to all the pain and misery. 

"I am fine, too." she said. Foolish, irritated, numb, and empty. She slowly reached out and gently stroked his hand. Pulling her own chair closer to his, there was nothing in between them, anymore. She held his hands and looked at him, waiting for whatever comes next. 

Soon enough, he started to tremble in front of her. Still not smiling with his blank eye sockets. Soon enough, tears started leaking out of his eye sockets. His entire skeleton rattling, unable to contain himself anymore. She pulled him into a hug and gently patted his back as she let him cry into her robes. 

"i'm so sorry..." he whimpered with a muffled voice into her robes.

Tears started falling down on top of him as Toriel hugged him even tighter. She started sniffling as she patted him on his back. "My friend, you have nothing to apologize for." she sobbed.


End file.
